You'll Pay for That
by allthatjazz8
Summary: The Steamy Sequel to The Real Reason. Rod pays for his little PDA.


**A/N: Although I had no intention of continuing this story line, I need an outlet. So here we go again… feelin' hot hot hot! The Real Reason Part Two- You'll pay for that.**

She couldn't get that kiss out of her head. Rod was already in bed by the time Mac made it back up to the residence. She kissed him on the forehead before she curled up next to him. She woke up the next morning with her head on his chest. He was still out cold. She climbed out of bed and got in the shower, hoping he would join her. He never did, and she reluctantly gave up on him after washing her hair four times. He was barely awake by the time she was dressed and out the door for a staffing. As Mac left, she told the awakened Rod, "Choose your method of payment, Mr. Calloway." With a suggestive smile, she left. It took Rod a little while to realize what she had meant by that, but when he figured it out, he stiffened instantly.

At 2:45 in the afternoon, after looking over the bills on her desk and losing interest quickly, Mac strutted down to Rod's office. She had the feeling that he was probably bored out of his mind planning dinner or something. She knocked on the door and let herself in. Rod looked up. His mouth involuntarily dropped open and after gaping, he managed to stammer, "…Madame President?"

"I'm here to collect my payment, Mr. Calloway," Mac said, arching an eyebrow seductively.

"Mac?" She sent chills down his spine. In a good way, obviously.

"Rod." She shut the door and traipsed over to him. His eyes were glued to her legs, poised in 4-inch heels. She was 6'4 of twisted steel and sex appeal. He started to get up, but she commanded, "Stay." He sat, rigid. She came up behind him and took his head in her hands, giving him and earth-shattering kiss over his shoulder. He reached up and touched her porcelain face. She felt love in his touch that lit her fire.

She pulled his tie off over his shoulder and unbuttoned his shirt. Rod reached for her buttons but she smacked his hands away, giving him a sexy, scolding look. She stayed just out of reach, unbuttoning her blouse with her long fingers, having left her blazer in the Oval Office. She removed her skirt and stockings, fully aware that Rod found nothing sexier than underwear and an unbuttoned dress shirt.

She looked at him for a second as if demanding, "Well?!" He leapt from his chair and stripped to an undershirt and boxers before she could object… not that she _could _object. He picked her up and set her on his desk. She pulled his boxers down with her toes, looping them under his waistband. She never failed to charm him. He grinned his crooked cocky grin as he removed his shirt, now fully naked before her.

She let her blouse fall from her shoulders, giving Rod full control over her. He removed her plunging lacy bra, kissing and licking her right breast. He took her nipple between his lips, making her moan with delight. He removed her panties, running his tongue along the inside of her thighs. He inhaled deeply, the smell of sex reaching his nose. Her heart was pounding, waiting. His steamy breath taunted her.

She moaned softly, begging. He leaned in and took a taste of her, making her gasp sharply. She grasped his head passionately, steadying his mouth between her legs. Her fingers in his hair made Rod's tongue accelerate. Mac moaned louder. She loved it when he did this to her, and on the rare occasions she got it, she would climax undoubtedly.

This time was no exception; Rod's warm mouth made her writhe and scream in ecstasy. She was loud when she got going, never holding back a sound. Unlike the Situation Room, these walls weren't quite soundproof. Nora, hearing Mac's muffled screams, knocked on the door and entered.

Neither Rod or Mac heard the door open, or the knock for that matter. Nora stared in utter horror as Rod grabbed Mac's ass and slid her closer to him, positioning her more openly towards him. Mac screamed as he buried his face between her legs, ravishing her. "Oh, yes, Rod! Yes! Yes! God YES!" Mac moaned loudly, as she climaxed long and hard.

Nora stared, panic-stricken, at the President and the First Gentleman sprawled naked across his desk, engaging in shockingly non-presidential acts. She stared at Mac's perfect naked body, her breasts glistening in a sweat of passion. She moaned as Nora backed out the door and shut it, collapsing in shock.

Blissfully unaware of Nora's unintentional intrusion, Mac's entire body relaxed. She was draped across Rod's desk luxuriously. He massaged her feet as she came to her senses again. She sat up slightly, her erotic brown eyes locking with him, asking for more.

Rod was stiff with arousal. He picked her up again; she was surprisingly light for her height. He carried her one of his very pink couches. As he laid her down on the plush cushions, he made a note of how well certain parts of her matched the piece of wretched furniture; he suddenly had s new appreciation for his couches. Her hands on his ass snapped him out of his interior colour musings and got him back on track. How could he get off track at a time like this?! He placed his hands on her creamy white breasts, gripping them as he raised her ankles to his shoulders and penetrated her. They were at it again… and what a ride!

Rod thrust into her hard and fast. Mac's fingernails pricked the flesh on his back, prodding him to crank up the intensity level. Her teeth were clenched and her eyes were clamped shut in her rhapsody as she howled with pleasure. He leaned into her harder, giving her neck a biting kiss. His breathing quickened and he exhaled with a deep moaning sigh. She knew he was getting closer and thrust her hips into his.

Mac felt no need to control the volume of her screams. She cried, "Yes, oh Mr. Calloway! Oh, yes! YES! Oh God, YES!" His muscles tensed and she felt him thrust faster, urging his climax on. Sensing how close he was, and she was too, she grabbed his ass and yanked his body closer to hers. The extra pressure hit the spot for both of them. Rod finally, with a last deep moan, released. Mac felt his warmth inside her and her body trembled with a Richter scale orgasm. She let out one last rapturous cry and sighed as her muscles relaxed. Rod slid his body beneath hers and they laid together, Rod stroking her hair tenderly.

She kissed him, and then laid her head back down on his chest. They felt perfect together, two people together as one. "I love you, Mackenzie," Rod said softly in her ear.

"I love you more," Mac quipped softly, biting his neck playfully. She rolled off of him and sauntered over to where her clothing resided. Rod watched her porcelain body, drinking in every inch of her glow. She slid her panties back on and put on her bra. She pulled on her blouse and tossed Rod his boxers. He chuckled as he pulled on his boxers and then his undershirt. As they both redressed, Mac watched Rod with careful consideration.

As she left opened the door to leave, she stumbled into Nora, who was heaped on the floor.

"Madame President! Oh, nothing is wrong, I just tripped, have a lovely day," Nora stammered, seemingly flustered. Mac arched an eyebrow, then turned back to Rod.

"I look forward to seeing you in the Residence tonight, Mr. Calloway," Mac said with a hint of seduction, "Although I believe the rates just went up.

**So? How hot was THAT?! Kidding…ish. Tell me what you think! I live for it! Shattered updates soon! Hugs and Kisses.**


End file.
